Need OC's!
by Mizu kuresu
Summary: Description inside of story but I need OC's really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so currently I'm going to be working on a new story. I do want OC's and I will be using a lot so if you want to make a lot of characters I'm fine with that. This story is kind of a mix of divergent and warriors but there are only warrior cats. So my idea is to have the warrior cats choose what clan they want to live and I will describe each clan below once they turn six moons old. Once they are a moon old they spend a moon in each clan ending with the clan they were born in. They go through a series of tests while in the clan. Then during the gathering they choose the clan they felt most useful in and go there. If you have anymore questions please pm me. Here are the five clans below.

**Medicine cat clan(erudite)**

This clan is filled with medicine cats. If any cat from any clan gets hurt they go to this clan. They have built their own hospital dens that hold up to five cats each.

**Farm clan(amity)**

This clan helps with and is neighbors with the medicine clan. They grow herbs and berries for the medicine clan. They do not grow foods like fruits and vegetables. Thanks to the Medicine clan they have ways to water their plants.

**War clan(dauntless)**

This clan does patrols over all the territories of the five clans. They fight off rogues. They do dangerous things like leaping from vines or fighting with rats.

**Hunting clan(abnegation)**

This clan does a lot of hunting for other clans. They give the best pieces of fresh kill to other clans and keep some for themselves. The other clans do hunt but rarely. There is normally a big pile of prey in front of each clans territories at the gathering place for the clans to take.

**Truth clan(candor)**

This clan is like the court house. If there are problems between the clans or a problem inside a clan they are where everyone goes. They know when a cat is lying and do not let their personal problems or opinions of a certain clan affect them. They will never lie to another cat.

Oh and could someone tell me if this needs to be a crossover because I think that they have to have the other characters from the story. I don't know so could someone tell me please. I think this should be a normal story instead but if I have to make it a crossover I will. Below is the character form to fill out if you would like to make a character for this story. you can make leaders but I will only pick five. Same with deputies.

Name:

rank(apprentice kit warrior):

clan:

appearance:

personality:

other:

im not that good with coming up with character forms but thanks for your time!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION WARRIOR AND DIVERGENT LOVERS! Well most of you are probably warrior lovers who have read Divergent.**

Anyway small announcement. I still need more OC's but I dont need anymore for the beloved Warclan. I already have over twenty cats in the clan. If you could make more cats for the other four clans id appreciate it. Now many of you seem to be wanting to make female leaders have a mate an kits but sadly that is against the Warrior Code. I will take secret kits that were born against the Warrior Code. The warrior code is very similar to the original warrior code but with the exception of the medicine cats not being able to have kits. So those of you who were wondering if the medicine cats could have kits You can. The only cats not allowed to have kits are the female leaders and deputies because then they cannot do their duties. If you have anymore questions please PM me and I will answer them. Thank you so much for all the cats I have received though! they are all lovely cats!


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! Thank you for all your contribution to this story and here is the character list. Now as you can see there aren't that many cats in all the clans. i will make the first chapter because the main character(Copperkit) is born in Huntingclan and one moon old kits are not allowed to meet the clan of their birth until their fifth moon. I will need more characters for the other clans but here is the rough draft of the list. Something you should know about this story is I'm writing it in first person because that is my favorite POV and it makes sense for this story. Please help me finish this up and the story will finally begin! First clan Copperkit will be visiting Truthclan.**

Medicine clan

Leader-

Deputy- Yarrowheart: small ginger Tom with unusual brown patches and green eyes

Medicine cats-

kinkwhisker: brown and white Tom with dark green eyes, and long kinked whiskers

Waterflight: dark blue gray she cat with pale golden eyes

Gingerstripe: fluffy ginger tabby Tom with pale green eyes

Redsky: reddish-ginger Tom with white patches and blue eyes

Queens-

blossomflight: dark tortoiseshell she cat with a sleek, short pelt and slanted emerald green eyes (Kits- ashkit[very dark gray tabby she kit with bright amber eyes and a long tail] Featherkit[small, delicate tortoiseshell she kit with wide amber eyes] Mothkit[very dark brown she kit with blazing amber eyes] rosekit[very pale ginger tabby she kit with green eyes]

Bright-eyes:gold she cat with white stripes and golden eyes (Kits-Tansykit[gold she cat with brown stripes and golden eyes] angelkit[gold she cat with white stripes and golden eyes]

Seedsky: light brown she cat with Long scar down he left flank and blue eyes

Apprentices-

Willowpaw: cream she cat with bright blue eyes

Larkpaw: ginger with lighter paws, tail, chest, and ears with soft blue eyes

Elders-

Herbleaf: ginger Tom with bright green eyes

Birdswing: gray tabby Tom with sky blue eyes

Shimmerfur: silver she cat with glimmering blue eyes

Lightsong: pale ginger she cat with pale amber eyes

Farmclan

Leader- Oakstar: brown tabby with blue eyes

Deputy- Echoflare: silver she cat with with piercing amber eyes

Warriors-

Quickfoot:long-legged cream Tom with bright blue eyes

Treefall: brown she cat with black tabby stripes, white paws and green eyes

Dewmist: gray tabby she cat with emerald eyes

Darkfur: black Tom with white paws, his left eye is ice blue and his right eye is bright green

Eagleswing: brown Tom with reddish spots and green eyes

Queens-

Emberheart: dark gray she cat with light gray stripes and amber eyes. (Kits- Deerkit[dark brown she cat with blue eyes] and Falconkit[black Tom with yellow eyes]

Apprentices-

Hickorypaw: a pale gray Tom with amber eyes

Mallowpaw: red Tom with blue eyes

Juniperpaw: black she cat with white muzzle and four white paws. Blue eyes.

Elders-

Warclan

Leader- Specklestar: creamy she cat with light brown flecks on her back and legs. White tail tip and has one amber eye and one green eye

Deputy- Forestclaw: mottled white she cat with brown and black splotches and blue eyes

Warriors-

Lunarwhisp: golden fur with paws and tail tip white

Tigerflower: a ginger she cat with black stripes and green eyes

Nightsky: a black Tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

Pebbletail: black she cat with green eyes

Blacktail: jet black Tom with green eyes

Shrewnose: jet black Tom with warm amber eyes

Cougarfang: jet black Tom with warm amber eyes

Ambershine: crazy ginger tabby she cat with vivid green eyes

Stripeclaw: pale ginger Tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Acornwhisker: sleek brown tabby Tom with a lighter chest, under belly, and tail tip. Bright blue eyes

Hailstrike: white she cat with icy blue eyes

Outlaw: reddish she cat with black tabby stripes and multiple scars and green eyes

Fleetwood: brown tabby Tom with bright green eyes

Jaggedheart: white with one blue eye and one green

Queens-

Silentheart: silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Rainstorm: tortoiseshell with white paws an tail tip. Stormy gray eyes (Kits- bluekit[blue gray she cat with clear blue eyes] Rushkit[gray tabby Tom with amber eyes] Moonkit[white she cat with gray patch and ears and storm gray eyes])

Creampelt: cream she cat with Amber eyes (Kit- brownkit[cream Tom with brown spots and green eyes] Leapordkit[jet black she cat with amber eyes] she is an adopted daughter of Creampelt but only Leapordkit knows that Specklestar is her mom)

Apprentices-

Flamepaw: orange colored she cat with amber eyes

Creampaw: cream she cat with green eyes

Oakpaw: brown tabby Tom with green eyes

Elders-

Lionsheart: ginger tabby Tom with bushy neck fur and amber eyes

Darkwing: black she cat with dark blue eyes

Huntingclan

Leader- Pebblestar: pale grey she cat with pale golden eyes

Deputy-

Warriors-

Rystorm:golden she cat with amber eyes

Swiftdash: black she cat with white chest, paws, ears, tail, and dark orange eyes

Thunderstrike: gold Tom with icy blue eyes

Mosstail: gray with darker splotches and moss green eyes and soft fur

Daisypool: white she cat with tawny splotches and amber eyes

Snowfur: white she cat with bright blue eyes

Redstorm: reddish brown Tom with white toes, muzzle, tail tip, and chest with blue eyes

Queens-

Seedheart: ginger she cat flecked with pale brown with amber eyes (Kits- Finchkit[large black Tom with amber eyes] Redkit[reddish-ginger Tom with dark green eyes] Mouskit[gray Tom with a white underbelly and green eyes] songkit[pale ginger she cat with darker stripes and dark amber eyes])

Heartpatch: brown she cat with light brown splotches and an oddly shaped patch shaped like a heart. Green eyes. (Kits- Sandkit[sandy brown Tom with dark brown spots and blue eyes] and Copperkit[reddish brown she cat with white toes and green eyes]

Apprentices-

Blossompaw: pure white she cat with very light gray patches and dark amber eyes

Blackpaw: jet black Tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

Smallpaw: small, slender pale gray tabby she cat with sparkling green eyes

Elders-

Flightsky: white and gray she cat with dark amber eyes

Whisperingoak: dark brown tabby she cat with moss green eyes

Falconclaw: black Tom with amber eyes

Truthclan

Leader- Moonstar: gray and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy- shadowcloud: black and white she cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Lionspirit: golden tabby Tom with amber eyes

Adderclaw: mottled dark gray and black Tom with green eyes

Ivypelt: white she cat with black ears, paws, and muzzle and green eyes

Aspenleaf: large aspen colored she cat with long whiskers and green eyes

Icepelt: white, sleek she cat with icy blue eyes

Clearstorm: white Tom with gray paws and green eyes

Frostfeather: pure white fluffy she cat pale gray tabby stripes and ice blue eyes

Bearclaw: brown Tom with light brown spots and blue eyes.

Shadowfur: black Tom with dark amber eyes

Queens-

Apprentices-

Streampaw: blue gray she car with emerald eyes

Elders-

Loudwind: white she cat with crystal blue eyes because she is blind from her age

Berryfoot: orange tabby Tom with ginger paws and deep green eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR CONTRIBUTION TO THIS STORY! THE CHARACTER LIST IS FINALLY COMPLETE! THE FIRST CHAPTER IM HOPING WILL BE OUT SOON AND IT WILL BE A CROSSOVER! NOW FOR THE LONG WAITED CHARACYER LIST!**

Medicine clan

Leader- Cloudstar: big white Tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy- Yarrowheart: small ginger Tom with unusual brown patches and green eyes

Medicine cats-

kinkwhisker: brown and white Tom with dark green eyes, and long kinked whiskers

Waterflight: dark blue gray she cat with pale golden eyes

Gingerstripe: fluffy ginger tabby Tom with pale green eyes

Redsky: reddish-ginger Tom with white patches and blue eyes

Aquabreeze: gray, brown spotted she cat with white colored bellyfur. Her fur is mid-length and she grooms her fur well so it always shines. She has bright blue eyes

Windflight: cream she cat with yellow eyes

Beesting: golden she cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Scratchclaw: black and white Tom with green eyes

Gorgeleap: Siamese Tom with dark blue eyes

Nightbreeze: black with light gray paws and blue eyes

Fallenember: dark brown with white splotches and black muzzle with green eyes

Queens-  
blossomflight: dark tortoiseshell she cat with a sleek, short pelt and slanted emerald green eyes  
(Kits- ashkit[very dark gray tabby she kit with bright amber eyes and a long tail] Featherkit[small, delicate tortoiseshell she kit with wide amber eyes] Mothkit[very dark brown she kit with blazing amber eyes] rosekit[very pale ginger tabby she kit with green eyes]

Bright-eyes:gold she cat with white stripes and golden eyes  
(Kits-Tansykit[gold she cat with brown stripes and golden eyes] angelkit[gold she cat with white stripes and golden eyes]

Seedsky: light brown she cat with Long scar down he left flank and blue eyes

Echobreeze: dark ginger she cat with white stripes and dark blue eyes(kits- Firekit[bright ginger she kit with a flame colored pelt, black paws, black tipped tail, and forest green eyes] Strikekit[dark ginger Tom with with white stripe shaped like a lightning and dark piercing yellow eyes] fogkit[white and silver she cat with bright blue eyes] Vinekit[white and ginger Tom with dark green eyes])

Whitedawn: white she cat with black paws, tail, ears, and dark orange eyes(kits-Swankit[pure white she kit with dark blue eyes] and Reedkit[brown and black she kit with dark yellow eyes])

Moonflower: beautiful brown long-haired she cat with white chest, paws, and tail tip. Blue eyes. (Kits- Sunkit[golden she-kit with green eyes] Riverkit[brown tabby she-kit with white paws and green eyes])

Apprentices-

Willowpaw: cream she cat with bright blue eyes

Larkpaw: ginger with lighter paws, tail, chest, and ears with soft blue eyes

Elders-

Herbleaf: ginger Tom with bright green eyes

Birdswing: gray tabby Tom with sky blue eyes

Shimmerfur: silver she cat with glimmering blue eyes

Lightsong: pale ginger she cat with pale amber eyes

Farmclan

Leader- Oakstar: brown tabby with blue eyes

Deputy- Echoflare: silver she cat with with piercing amber eyes

Warriors-

Quickfoot:long-legged cream Tom with bright blue eyes

Treefall: brown she cat with black tabby stripes, white paws and green eyes

Dewmist: gray tabby she cat with emerald eyes

Darkfur: black Tom with white paws, his left eye is ice blue and his right eye is bright green

Eagleswing: brown Tom with reddish spots and green eyes

Mintnose: a white Tom with black patches and amber eyes

Hawkfoot: Gold and brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Goldwind: gold she cat with white stripes and tail and sky blue eye

Wolfhowl: gray and dark gray Tom with blue eyes

Bluemoon: blue and silver she cat with Storm gray eyes

Ripplestream: Blue gray Tom with ice blue eyes

Queens-

Emberheart: dark gray she cat with light gray stripes and amber eyes. (Kits- Deerkit[dark brown she cat with blue eyes] and Falconkit[black Tom with yellow eyes]) she takes care of a kit she named Coyotekit[golden tabby Tom. His stripes are visible on his nose, back, and paws. The tip of his tail and some of his toes are white. His fur is long and he has poison green eyes]

Apprentices-

Hickorypaw: a pale gray Tom with amber eyes

Mallowpaw: red Tom with blue eyes

Juniperpaw: black she cat with white muzzle and four white paws. Blue eyes.

Elders-

Lilacpetal: silver she cat with green eyes

Milkfoot: gray she cat with four white legs and sky blue eyes

Horsetail: dark brown Tom with black stripe going down his back and a black tail. Dark amber eyes

Warclan

Leader- Specklestar: creamy she cat with light brown flecks on her back and legs. White tail tip and has one amber eye and one green eye

Deputy- Forestclaw: mottled white she cat with brown and black splotches and blue eyes

Warriors-

Lunarwhisp: golden fur with paws and tail tip white  
Apprentice: Creampaw

Tigerflower: a ginger she cat with black stripes and green eyes

Nightsky: a black Tom with white paws and icy blue eyes  
Apprentice: Flamepaw

Pebbletail: black she cat with green eyes

Blacktail: jet black Tom with green eyes

Shrewnose: jet black Tom with warm amber eyes

Cougarfang: jet black Tom with warm amber eyes

Ambershine: crazy ginger tabby she cat with vivid green eyes

Stripeclaw: pale ginger Tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Acornwhisker: sleek brown tabby Tom with a lighter chest, under belly, and tail tip. Bright blue eyes

Hailstrike: white she cat with icy blue eyes

Outlaw: reddish she cat with black tabby stripes and multiple scars and green eyes

Fleetwood: brown tabby Tom with bright green eyes

Jaggedheart: white Tom with one blue eye and one green  
Apprentice:Oakpaw

Queens-

Silentheart: silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Rainstorm: tortoiseshell with white paws an tail tip. Stormy gray eyes  
(Kits- bluekit[blue gray she cat with clear blue eyes] Rushkit[gray tabby Tom with amber eyes] Moonkit[white she cat with gray patch and ears and storm gray eyes])

Creampelt: cream she cat with Amber eyes  
(Kit- brownkit[cream Tom with brown spots and green eyes]  
Leapordkit[jet black she cat with amber eyes] she is an adopted daughter of Creampelt but only Leapordkit knows that Specklestar is her mom)

Apprentices-

Flamepaw: orange colored she cat with amber eyes

Creampaw: cream she cat with green eyes

Oakpaw: brown tabby Tom with green eyes

Elders-

Lionsheart: ginger tabby Tom with bushy neck fur and amber eyes

Darkwing: black she cat with dark blue eyes

Huntingclan

Leader- Pebblestar: pale grey she cat with pale golden eyes

Deputy- gooseflight: long legged light gray Tom with a fluffy tail and green eyes

Warriors-

Rystorm:golden she cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice:Blossompaw

Swiftdash: black she cat with white chest, paws, ears, tail, and dark orange eyes  
Apprentice: Blackpaw

Thunderstrike: gold Tom with icy blue eyes

Mosstail: gray with darker splotches and moss green eyes and soft fur  
Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Daisypool: white she cat with tawny splotches and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Smallpaw

Snowfur: white she cat with bright blue eyes

Redstorm: reddish brown Tom with white toes, muzzle, tail tip, and chest with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Rainpaw

Nutwhisker: light brown Tom with green eyes

Peachface: light ginger she cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Sweetfang: dark ginger she cat with white spots and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Sunsetpaw

Mountainpeak: gray Tom with white paws, muzzle, chest, and tail with emerald green eyes

Willowshade: light brown she cat with dark brown stripes and dark green eyes. Is blind in her left eye.  
Apprentice: Stormpaw

Stormtail: golden tabby Tom with green eyes

Nightfall: black with white tipped tail and icy blue eyes

Skyeflame: white with dark ginger paws and green eyes

Queens-

Seedheart: ginger she cat flecked with pale brown with amber eyes  
(Kits- Finchkit[large black Tom with amber eyes] Redkit[reddish-ginger Tom with dark green eyes] Mouskit[gray Tom with a white underbelly and green eyes] songkit[pale ginger she cat with darker stripes and dark amber eyes])

Heartpatch: brown she cat with light brown splotches and an oddly shaped patch shaped like a heart. Green eyes.  
(Kits- Sandkit[sandy brown Tom with dark brown spots and blue eyes] and Copperkit[reddish brown she cat with white toes and green eyes]

Apprentices-

Blossompaw: pure white she cat with very light gray patches and dark amber eyes

Blackpaw: jet black Tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

Smallpaw: small, slender pale gray tabby she cat with sparkling green eyes

Lightningpaw: golden tabby she cat

Stormpaw: blind gray Tom

Rainpaw: blue and white Tom

Sunsetpaw: orange Tom with dark orange stripes, white paws and amber eyes

Elders-

Flightsky: white and gray she cat with dark amber eyes

Whisperingoak: dark brown tabby she cat with moss green eyes

Falconclaw: black Tom with amber eyes

Truthclan

Leader- Moonstar: gray and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy- shadowcloud: black and white she cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Lionspirit: golden tabby Tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Scarlettpaw

Adderclaw: mottled dark gray and black Tom with green eyes

Ivypelt: white she cat with black ears, paws, and muzzle and green eyes

Aspenleaf: large aspen colored she cat with long whiskers and green eyes  
Apprentice: Pantherpaw

Icepelt: white, sleek she cat with icy blue eyes

Clearstorm: white Tom with gray paws and green eyes

Frostfeather: pure white fluffy she cat pale gray tabby stripes and ice blue eyes  
Apprentice: Streampaw

Bearclaw: brown Tom with light brown spots and blue eyes.

Nightowl: gray Tom with black paws, tail, and muzzle with amber eyes

Midnightmoon: jet black she cat with bright green eyes

Shadowfur: black Tom with dark amber eyes

Queens-

Watersky: blue gray she cat with green eyes (kits- Speedkit[gray Tom with black paws, tail, and muzzle with green eyes] and Leopardkit[unusually spotted gray she kit with amber eyes])

Apprentices-

Streampaw: blue gray she cat with emerald eyes

Pantherpaw: black Tom with dark blue eyes

Scarlettpaw: russet she cat with long hair and green eyes

Elders-

Loudwind: white she cat with crystal blue eyes because she is blind from her age

Berryfoot: orange tabby Tom with ginger paws and deep green eyes

**COMPLETE**


End file.
